User blog:Dialgaofpower/Some random thing Spiral and I had in chat.
4:21 SpiralFrost Hello :D o 4:21 Dialgaofpower I use the spell Megidola from the Megami Tensei series on you, dealing damage. Megidola, being an almighty-type spell, cannot be resisted at all, and there is no "immunity" about it. I then send cookie soldiers and darkxydrill. 4:23 SpiralFrost I use my spell shield to negate the effects of ur spell. The shield has a percing affect on all anti-protection spells. I kill ur soldiers and drill with the dark Forrest friends 4:23 Dialgaofpower The dark forest friends are dead. 4:24 SpiralFrost No dey ain't 4:24 Dialgaofpower And it takes more than that to kill my guys. 4:24 SpiralFrost No it doesn't Dey 2 weak 4:24 Dialgaofpower Little do you know I disguised the forest friends as bibarels! The cookies shoot lasers at you. 4:25 SpiralFrost I dodge the lasers. And the biberals build me a wood fort. 4:25 Dialgaofpower Their intellegence stat is too low to make anything. My cookies are still shooting lasers at you. 4:26 SpiralFrost Then how can they wear a coustume, if they can't even build a Lego house? I hide in my bunker 4:27 Dialgaofpower I summon plaid sweater minions that have 90 wood resistance. Also they shoot fire. 4:29 SpiralFrost I summon Opal the fusion gem to mlg bow shoot ur sweater minnions. Opal then summons my my fleet of ships 2 murdering ur army. I s d a t a l l u g O t ? 4:30 Dialgaofpower OH. UM. I play mass revival. My minions are all revived. My plaid sweater minions shoot fire at your opal fusion gem. Also I'm poisoning your gem. your move.Also I'm poisoning your gem. your move. 4:33 SpiralFrost Opals incredible speed dodges those fire projectiles and then she uses our minions as target practice while the dark Forrest friends rip u 2 shreds and the fleet anhialates your minnions. Also gems are immune to poison or any other disease. Then the beavers make me a village. 4:34 Dialgaofpower In that case The DFF is torched by Azurite.In that case The DFF is torched by Azurite. 4:35 SpiralFrost You can't torture ghost silly. 4:36 Dialgaofpower I said TORCH, not torture. 4:36 SpiralFrost Then the DFF die. And the fleet destroy Azurite. 4:37 Dialgaofpower The fleet was killed by the plaid sweater minions. So I can now cast Megidola on your Opal. 4:39 SpiralFrost Opal dodges and the village doctors revive my fleet. Opal roflstomps your minnions. 4:40 Dialgaofpower Since they are sweaters, they have roflstomp immunity. 4:41 SpiralFrost Then Opal takes off the sweaters and roflstomps them again. Ur move 4:42 Dialgaofpower The sweaters ARE the minions. 4:43 SpiralFrost How can they create fire then? 4:44 Dialgaofpower Because they are PLAID sweater minions. Also my sweaters minions have leveled up and gained the skill, "Resist Ice". 4:44 SpiralFrost Then Opal shoots them with her bow. 4:46 Dialgaofpower Fool! Opal has no archery skill. Therethore, she shoots herself. 4:46 SpiralFrost She does. Watch the show. She killed about 50 bird thingies. 4:47 Dialgaofpower In that case Azurite throws the fleet against opal's face. 4:48 SpiralFrost Opal dodges, and the biberals collect the debris of the ships. 4:49 Dialgaofpower In that case Azurite shoots homing missiles at opal. 4:51 SpiralFrost Opal uses her magic arrows 2 destroy the missels. The iron dudes attack u. 4:51 Dialgaofpower The iron dudes are very lame. So my crusher of lame things crushes them. 4:52 SpiralFrost The iron dudes aren't lame. If they were, then they would b on ur side. 4:53 Dialgaofpower 2 l8, they R crushed.4:53 SpiralFrost But they ain't l8m. So your crusher backfires and explodes. 4:55 Dialgaofpower The explosion won't even scratch my sweater minions which already survived the truckload of arrows. BUT: BLU IS A BETTER COLOR THAN YELLOW. 4:56 SpiralFrost That's amazing that your minions lived. Now there ded. 4:57 Dialgaofpower I do ask why. WHY? unless you can explain it, they still live. 4:57 SpiralFrost The biberals have attacked them already. Ded. 4:58 Dialgaofpower In that case I suck up the bibarels with my poltergust. I then sacrifice them to resurrect my sweaters. 4:59 SpiralFrost Ha. What you thought was my biberals were actually food from a nearby city, now they r after u. 5:00 Dialgaofpower Then my sweater minions shoot fire at them too. Azurite then uses arrow guard on them, making them resist arrows. 5:01 SpiralFrost Brb eating Back Your sweaters r dead, remember? Opal 5:10 Dialgaofpower Nope I sacrificed the food to resurrect them 5:11 SpiralFrost The media has found out you killed an entire city. They are all after you. Great, isn't it? I cast a anti arrow protection spell on your army, they are un immune 2 arrows 5:12 Dialgaofpower Well in that case I cast megidola on the media and use an anti-debuff spell on my troops. I now click for more cookies which keep shooting lasers. :15 SpiralFrost You only killed a quarter of them. They anhialate Azurite and Opal splits in half, To create Amethyst and Pearl. They destroy the sweaters. 5:16 Dialgaofpower FOOLED YOU! It was actually a doll disguised as azurite. I now play lame truce. 5:16 SpiralFrost So do I 2 B COUNTINUEd? 5:16 Dialgaofpower WHO NOEZ!? 5:17 SpiralFrost DUN DU D DIDN'T D SJSJJSJSJSJWW Category:Blog posts